Lollipop!
by Jam.MastahXJay
Summary: Lollipop is by The Chordettes, so I don't own it. This was a dare songfic, so you don't need to read it. :P JJ and Hiei sing Lollipop!


This is a dare songfic. But strangely enough, I actually had fun typing this. X) But, you really don't need to read this. It was a dare to type this.

* * *

JJ took a deep breath. She was outside, in her backyard on a mini-stage. Her cosplaying idiots for friends, minus one, were her audience, watching her.

"I can't believe this," a deep voice said for the millionth time in the same annoyed voice.

"Like I wanted to do this too," JJ reminded him.

"Hn."

"Oh, shusha!" JJ took another deep breath.

"You ready?!" Yusuke yelled, obviously impatient. JJ flipped him off.

"I'm ready..." Hiei mumbled.

"Fine." JJ started clapping. The three cosplayers looked at her curiously.

"Start clapping along with me, Hiei," JJ whispered harshly. Hiei reluctantly did, in sync with JJ's clapping. She took one last breath before singing.

"Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli, lolli, lolli," she sang.

"Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli, lolli, lolli," Hiei joined in.

"Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli, lolli, lolli  
Lollipop," they sang in unison before making a 'Pop!' sound.

"Buh-boom, boom, boom," Hiei added in a deep voice. The three cosplayers, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, laughed.

"Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli, lolli, lolli

Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli, lolli, lolli

Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli, lolli, lolli

Lollipop," the two sang together before making the 'Pop!' sound again.

"Buh-boom, boom, boom," Hiei said in a deep voice. Again, the audience laughed. JJ flipped them all off before singing again.

"Call my baby lollipop  
Tell you why  
His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie," JJ sang, pretty good too. Hiei and the three cosplayers looked at her with wide eyes.

"And when he does his shaky rockin' dance  
Man, I haven't got a chance  
I call him," she sang. She elbowed Hiei in the ribs, letting him know he was going to sing again.

"Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli, lolli, lolli

Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli, lolli, lolli

Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli, lolli, lolli

Lollipop!" They did the 'Pop!' sound.

"Sweeter than candy on a stick  
Huckleberry, cherry, or li-ime," JJ and Hiei sang together.

"If you had a choice  
He'd be your pick  
But lollipop is miiiine," JJ sang. Hiei took a deep breath.

"Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli, lolli, lolli

Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli, lolli, lolli

Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli, lolli, lolli

Lollipop!" the two sang in unison before making the 'Pop!' noise.

"Buh-boom, boom, boom!"

"Crazy way he thrills me  
Tell you why  
Just like a lightning from the sky

He loves to kiss me till I can't see straight  
GEE, MY LOLLIPOP IS GREAT!!" JJ finished the verse alone.

_"Damn, I hate these solos..." _she thought bitterly.

"I call him...  
Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli, lolli, lolli

Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli, lolli, lolli

Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli, lolli, lolli

Lollipop!" 'Pop!'

"Buh-boom, boom, boom!" Hiei sang deeper.

"Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli, lolli, lolli," JJ sang alone.

"Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli, lolli, lolli," Hiei joined in again.

"Lollipop, lollipop  
Oh lolli, lolli, lolli

Lollipop!  
A-lollipop!" And then, JJ lifted Hiei off of the ground and threw him over her shoulder, grinning madly.

Yusuke snickered like batso-crazy. Kuwabara tried to contain himself, and he was doing rather well. Kurama was the opposite of Kuwabara. He was lying on his back, laughing his ass off.

"Oh, ho-ho-ho!!" he laughed loudly, his face turning redder than his hair.

"Shuddup Santa," Kuwabara said harshly. JJ jumped down from the mini-stage, with Hiei kicking while he was still on her shoulder, and kicked Kurama.

"_Idiota!_" Kurama pointed at her, still laughing.

"Y-you! You-you actually sang that?!" Yusuke stopped snickering.

"Fox, I'm pretty sure that I was listening to JJ, and she has a good voice." JJ shook her head.

"No way. I can sing that well just 'cause I practiced. I'm not good at that. And, and do you have the-?" Yusuke smirked and nodded.

"Kuwabara- I got it!" JJ ran towards the bulky cosplayer, who had a _HUGE _pink cake, and threw Hiei into it.

"Eat up!" JJ, Yusuke, and Kuwabara said happily before fleeing the spot. Kurama was left on the ground, still laughing. Hiei burned the cake and had fire in his eyes. He was angry.

"I will have my revenge..."

* * *

I hear a sequel!

Hiei: AAAAHHH!!

(smacks him) _Idiota! _Anyway, this was a dare. Really idiotic, but hey! I loved it!

Yusuke: Only you would.

Shuddup Twiggy!

Yusuke: ...

Aw right, review! :D


End file.
